Adolescencia
by Michiru14
Summary: Trunks va a cumplir los 18 años, y por lo tanto debe dejar ese periodo de experimentos adolescentes atrás. Sin embargo, ¿se convertirá en el adulto que todos esperan de él, o en algo más perverso? Mientras él se debate, Goten sigue en esa edad confusa. Juntos en la víspera de ese cumpleaños indeseado, pueden vivir muchas nuevas sensaciones, y no todas gratas. Truten, oneshot, lime


**Nota inicial: **antes de leer este oneshot, aclaro que, quizás, podría herir la sensibilidad de alguien, o tal vez no, ya que no estoy segura de cómo catalogarlo, tal vez algo perverso dependiendo de la perspectiva desde la que se mire. En cualquier caso no acepto insultos de ningún tipo. En el resumen ya está todo expresado, así que si la temática no es de tu agrado, no merece la pena perder tiempo aquí, por lo que invito a salir a quien no le interese.

Los personajes aquí presentes le pertenecen enteramente a Akira Toriyama.

**Adolescencia**

Las lluvias de patadas y puños caían sobre uno y otro en potentes combos que no los dejaban respirar. Para personas con tanta experiencia no resultaba difícil ser los más originales en cuanto a golpes y movimientos, tan veloces que apenas podían seguirlos con la vista, ya no mencionar las extrañas posturas a la hora de usar los reflejos para esquivar. Las combinaciones eran incontables, y las posibilidades infinitas. La tierra y las rocas se alzaban cuando eran lanzados contra ellas, mordiendo el polvo, comiendo la lona, barriendo con el cuerpo contrario la arena.

Cuando la sangre empezó a salpicarlo todo, los jugadores en cuestión empezaron a inquietarse. La tensión era palpable, y ninguno llevaba una clara ventaja. El agotamiento pudo más que los deseos de ganar en uno de ellos, y la motivación decayó cuando ganó terreno al otro, masacrándolo al hacer uso de su amplio conocimiento y experiencia, pero en el último momento, se rindió.

El otro encontró la oportunidad y empezó a golpear incansablemente, sin parar, inalterable y, finalmente, con un grito de alegría, llevó a cabo un último combo.

Círculo, círculo, triángulo, arriba, abajo, abajo, cuadrado, equis.

El personaje contrario fue lanzado contra la arena abriendo un gran cráter en magníficos gráficos paisajísticos. El anuncio _K.O._ apareció en la pantalla en letras enormes y rojas. El personaje ganador empezó a pavonearse de su victoria.

**¡YOU WIN!**

—¡Sí! —Goten hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos, disfrutando el momento al igual que su personaje jugable. A su lado, Trunks suspiró y soltó el mando de la consola sobre el suelo con gesto de fastidio—. Come arena, Trunks, porque hay un nuevo amo de este juego.

—No te lo tomes tan en serio. Solo has ganado porque yo me he dejado ganar.

—Eres un mal perdedor —lo acusó Goten.

Trunks no dijo nada al respecto, aunque tenía toda la razón; había abandonado el combate cuando iba ganando por falta de ganas y de paciencia. De no ser así, habría masacrado a Goten, algo muy normal si tenía en cuenta que él había sido el programador e inventor del videojuego que utilizaban, por lo que conocía cada secreto y cada combo a la perfección, un pasatiempo que le había llevado un par de semanas. Le gustaban los videojuegos, pero era exigente y ninguno conseguía captar toda su atención en cuanto a gráficos y trama, así que, ¿por qué no crear uno por sí mismo? Y eso había hecho.

Por desgracia, aunque los gráficos simulaban a la perfección la realidad más idealizada y magnífica en 3D, al igual que los combates eran sumamente realistas teniendo en cuenta su facultad para las artes marciales y sus conocimientos sobre armas, la trama cojeaba. Tenía mucha imaginación para crear inventos y hacer travesuras, pero no para desarrollar historias enrevesadas con giros inesperados. Se había divertido más haciendo el juego que jugando con él, así que para aprovecharlo había llamado a Goten, con quien los juegos siempre se hacían divertidos.

No esa vez, sin embargo.

—Estás desganado, Trunks. ¡Y menudo día para estarlo! Mañana es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, y serás un adulto por fin. ¿No deberías estar más contento? —Trunks se dejó caer sobre la moqueta con la barbilla apoyada en sus dedos, agarrando el mando de la consola con una sola mano. No contestó, y al verlo, Goten se inclinó hacia él, abandonando el juego unos segundos—. ¿Trunks?

—No quiero cumplir los dieciocho, Goten. Es una gran mierda.

—¿Queeeeeeé? —al menor de los dos no le entraba en la cabeza semejante declaración. A él todavía le quedaba un mes para llegar a los diecisiete, y desde que tenía uso de razón había oído a Trunks presumiendo de lo que haría al llegar a los dieciocho. No le veía sentido a ese cambio de actitud cuando él mismo estaba deseando que ese último año de adolescencia pasara para llegar a los dieciocho, como él—. Pero, ¿por qué no? ¡Cuando éramos pequeños siempre hablábamos de eso! Podrás ir a la universidad, podrás comprar alcohol y conducir sin darle explicaciones a nadie, ¡incluso podrás comprar un apartamento para ti solo y llevar a chicas bonitas! Yo ni siquiera sé si tendré coche porque no tengo dinero, pero tú lo tendrás todo... ¿A qué viene ese cambio?

El ceño, ya de por sí fruncido de Trunks, se acentuó más ante las supuestas ventajas de cumplir edad. Estaba ciertamente molesto por esas expectativas que él también había tenido en cuenta en su día, pero ahora que la fecha se aproximaba, que faltaban unas pocas horas para cumplir años, todo eso había desaparecido. No habría nada con lo que había soñado tener, y si lo había ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos, ni tampoco lo deseaba bajo esas condiciones.

—No iré a la universidad. Paso directamente a trabajar a la Corporación Cápsula —le avisó. ¡Oh, cuánto había discutido sobre eso con su madre! Pero sabía que ella tenía razón. La universidad era para aprender, hacer amigos y pasárselo bien, pero sobre todo para lo primero.

Trunks no tenía nada que aprender, él ya sabía todo o incluso más que un doctor en tecnología, ciencias e ingeniería mecánica e industrial, incluso más en economía y finanzas que muchos otros. Era un genio que absorbía la información como un gran agujero negro sin fin, y desde pequeño había recibido clases especializadas para el fin de ser conocedor de todo. Recordaba que solo eran clases de cinco horas a la semana a parte de sus estudios escolares, y eso le había bastado y sobrado para sobrepasar a sus propios instructores hasta que fue Bulma la que se vio obligada a tomar el mando para su educación.

Sabía más que cualquiera, por lo que no tenía caso ir a la universidad.

Bulma le había dado opciones, pero todas ellas desembocaban en el mismo lugar. Podía ir de viaje uno o dos años a conocer mundo —o espacio si así lo deseaba—, pero esperaba que volviera para heredar la corporación, ya que no había nadie mejor para el puesto. Para ese fin le había dado cierta educación especial, y solo él tenía las capacidades para aumentar el imperio sin que se vinieran abajo los avances de su familia. No podía dejársela a nadie más. Quizás a Bra cuando estuviera en la edad, pero ciertamente a Trunks no le hacía gracia esa opción; lo último que deseaba era dejar sus cargos y responsabilidades sobre los débiles hombros de su hermanita pequeña de cinco años, la que, de momento, se había librado de la educación especial para subir al "trono".

Estaba claro que la familia estaba destinada a ser de la realeza, y no solo por parte de padre.

—¿No vas a la universidad? —repitió Goten. Aunque le deprimió saber que su mejor amigo y él no irían juntos a los estudios superiores, no lo vio un motivo tan horrible como para no desear cumplir edad—. Bueno... te saltas unos años y vas directamente a ganar dinero. No lo veo tan malo. —Goten dejó de jugar. El mando cayó al suelo cuando se percató de una realidad—. Yo ni siquiera sé qué haré. Gohan y mi madre están empeñados en que estudie una carrera, pero no hay nada que me llame la atención, ni tampoco sé si seré capaz de conseguir el título. No soy un genio como tú, Trunks.

Intentó no hacerlo, intentó no sonreír, pero Goten, como siempre, le contagiaba su alegría y optimismo, sobre todo cuando le miraba de esa manera que decía: "es un problema, pero tampoco me importa demasiado, ya se solucionará". Era tan despreocupado que no estaba seguro de dónde acabaría, pero desde luego no en una empresa gris y aburrida, como él.

Si lo hiciera, sus compañeros se enamorarían de su presencia al instante, porque lo haría todo mucho más fácil y alegre en un ambiente tan cargado.

Trunks se tumbó en la moqueta, mirando al techo con una sonrisa disimulada.

—Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo. Después de las doce tendré oficialmente dieciocho años, y no creo que las cosas sean como antes.

—No entiendo por qué no puede ser como siempre. No es como si fueras a convertirte en adulto cuando den las doce de la noche —Goten volvió a agarrar el mando de la consola y, más animado, volvió a iniciar un combate. Trunks empezó a darle a los botones con una única mano, perezoso para usar ambas.

—Legalmente sí.

—Legalmente sigues siendo un genio con estas cosas —masculló. Su personaje elegido estaba recibiendo una gran paliza contra él, y eso lo irritó. Trunks sonrió cuando, en un último combo, pateó el trasero de Goten y lo mandó directamente a la lona. Los dos se lanzaron miradas de soslayo, una de superioridad y otra enfurruñada.

—Cuando esté en la cima de la corporación, no tendré tiempo para esto ni para entrenar. Nos vamos a ver mucho menos —Goten dejó de pulsar los botones en busca de revancha en la segunda ronda, y Trunks, esta vez sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, barrió el suelo con su cuerpo digital.

—Está bien si le pido ayuda a Gohan para estudiar tecnología industrial en la universidad o algo así...

—No me fastidies. Odias los números y la tecnología. Definitivamente eres un chico de campo, Goten —se burló Trunks—. Somos bastante diferentes en eso. Si te empeñaras, algo como veterinaria te iría bien, o quizás puedes ser un granjero.

—¿Insinúas que no tengo ninguna posibilidad en la ciudad, que soy corto de mente o algo así? —Goten volvió a agarrar el mando con renovado interés. Su personaje inició una serie de ráfagas de energía que a Trunks le costó trabajo esquivar.

—Insinúo que no se te daría bien nada tecnológico. Como mucho puedes ser mi secretaria —volvió a burlarse su amigo—. Y no te ofendas, pero prefiero a una chica bonita a ti —Trunks frunció el ceño cuando, de repente, el personaje de Goten consiguió hacerle una llave que le partió la columna al suyo, dejándolo incapacitado para seguir jugando. Quizás debería haber omitido las discapacidades físicas que limitaban los movimientos de los personajes, pero le gustaba el realismo del dolor.

—Da igual lo que yo haga, pero no puedo imaginarme un futuro donde tú no estés.

Los dos personajes quedaron paralizados en la televisión, igual que sus respectivos jugadores. A Goten le costó procesar lo que acababa de decir, pero cuando lo hizo sintió las mejillas arder, ciertamente avergonzado, y más aun al sentir la inquietante mirada de Trunks sobre su cara. Esos ojos, cuando no los admiraba, le ponían nervioso; a veces lo arrastraban a hacer cosas que se pensaría dos veces, o que nunca haría por sí mismo, y también a decir esa clase de frases de las que se arrepentía al instante. Eran típicamente suyas, y usaba palabras similares o más melosas con algunas chicas con las que había salido, a las que de verdad quería... Pero nunca con él, de quien casi podría esperar una burla cruel, porque de cariñoso tenía lo mismo que su padre, quizás salvando a la pequeña Bra.

Trunks lo observaba en silencio. Lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y Goten le esquivó la mirada adrede. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que a él se le pasaría por la cabeza por esa mención, tan cursi y poco masculina. Con Trunks le pasaba a veces... pensaba demasiado porque no quería que creyera que era un idiota, tal era su nivel de idealización por él.

—Quiero decir que...

—Sé lo que quieres decir, aunque yo no usaría esas palabras; me harás pensar mal —comentó Trunks, con aparente burla pero sin ninguna maldad. Goten se acarició la mata de pelo oscura en un gesto muy propio de su padre, algo a lo que recurría cuando estaba nervioso. Trunks se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su nuca dio contra su cama. No pensaba en nada, lo que solía provocar que dijera cosas que, por lo general, no eran nada inteligentes—. ¿Qué harías tu última noche de adolescente?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haría? —se sintió aliviado cuando hubo un cambio de tema, aunque también dolido. Tuvo la impresión de que Trunks no había tomado en serio sus palabras—. Supongo que la pasaría con una persona amada. Si fuera mi novia, tendría sexo con ella.

Otra vez esa mirada, otra vez la fulminación que lo ponía de los nervios, otra vez esa gélida y afilada manera de mirarle, como si tuviera un carámbano de hielo y lo amenazara con atravesarle el pecho con él. Lo peor era que Goten no entendía el sentido de esos ojos tan fieros, capaces de hacer que cualquiera se arrodillara cuando los taladraba con ellos.

Trunks apretó los controles hasta que estos empezaron a ceder. Aunque eran especiales y resistentes para no romperlos cuando los videojuegos los ponían en tensión, una grieta se abrió en uno de ellos. Cuando logró recuperar el control tras esa oración, lo soltó sobre el suelo bruscamente.

—La pasarías con ella antes que conmigo —declaró, pero a diferencia de Goten él no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sabía que sonaba inmaduro, egoísta y también infantil, pero no siempre podía ser el perfecto hombre autocontrolado, de mente fría y sentimientos aun más fríos. Al fin y al cabo era digno hijo de su padre, y ahora estaba enfadado, mucho, aunque ni siquiera tenía claro por qué.

En parte, se sentía burlado.

—No he querido decir eso, Trunks.

—Pues es exactamente lo que has dicho —la cara de Goten se arrugó, entre agobiada y contrariada.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? Me has preguntado...

—No estoy enfadado —mintió.

—Claro que lo estás.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan complaciente? Lo has dicho, achaca las consecuencias —Goten no replicó esta vez. Conocía el humor de Trunks demasiado bien y sabía que, si seguía por ese camino, acabaría siendo dominado y tragado. En parte tenía razón; era complaciente y también sumiso, pero incluso las personas así saben como defenderse. Goten sabía que no había nada que enfadara a Trunks más que la indiferencia, pero tampoco había nada que lo calmara más que eso, obligándolo a retractarse para no ser ignorado.

Recurrió a esa táctica guardando silencio, apoyando también él la nuca sobre la cama.

Pasaron minutos, largos. A Goten no le costaba demasiado dejar la mente en blanco en esas ocasiones, y empezó a sentir somnolencia. El cuerpo de Trunks temblaba a su lado en contención de su furia, así que simplemente esperó a que terminara de domarla. Su autocontrol siempre había sido envidiable.

Finalmente, lo consiguió.

—Perdona, es que... esto me cabrea —admitió—. No quería llamarte complaciente.

Goten sonrió.

—Es cierto. Sé que soy sumiso porque no me tomo las cosas en serio y me dejo llevar de un lado para otro, pero no me importa. Confío en el camino por el que tú me llevas, así que estoy tranquilo.

Trunks no estaba seguro de si la actitud de Goten era la adecuada o no, pero estaba seguro de que, desde luego, era mucho mejor que la suya; le proporcionaba gran paz y a él algo de seguridad. Estaba un poco celoso de que fuera capaz de dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad, al contrario que él.

Tal vez debería aprender a relajarse, y sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Tengo una botella de tequila escondida en el armario y media de vodka —su tono no sugería nada, lo declaraba, como siempre. Goten, con la nuca apoyada en la cama, sonrió otra vez, emocionado con la idea—. Puedes quedarte a dormir para que Chichí no se entere.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se quedaba a dormir, demasiado, y recordaba vagamente por qué. Pero de eso hacía ya años y no pensaba negarse por un recuerdo inmerso en la niñez. Suponía que Trunks no lo recordaba o no le daba importancia, y eso le aliviaba.

Era tan bochornoso que lo había borrado de su mente.

—Hace mucho que no me quedo a dormir aquí. ¡Será mejor que lo aprovechemos bien si va a ser tu última noche como adolescente! —Trunks se dirigió al armario ahogando los recuerdos. Sacó el alcohol escondido que, legalmente, ya podría beber a partir de las doce y, sin esperar a mezclarlo con nada, abrió la botella de vodka y le dio un trago largo. Estaba ansioso por olvidar lo que ocurriría a partir de las doce, y si estaba borracho o dormido cuando el reloj diera la medianoche, mejor.

La boca de Goten se abrió con sorpresa y Trunks reprimió una agria expresión cuando el calor y el sabor descendieron desde su boca ardiente hasta el estómago.

—En cinco horas seré un adulto, así que tengo que beber como uno —emocionado con la idea, y dejándose llevar por las provocaciones de Trunks con esa sonrisa tan prepotente, Goten le quitó la botella de tequila, la abrió y sin más bebió de ella—. ¡Idiota, el tequila no se bebe así, es demasiado fuerte! —le gritó el mayor, más divertido que preocupado. Goten lo notó cuando cada terminación nerviosa se estremeció. Tosió violentamente, con los escalofríos recorriendo su columna de arriba abajo.

Trunks acabó riéndose por su torpeza, y Goten se ruborizó, ya fuera por la vergüenza de su reacción o por la gran cantidad de alcohol. En cualquier caso, ninguno de los dos podía imaginar una mejor manera de acabar la noche.

* * *

Horas después, Trunks observaba el techo de su amplia habitación sin ningún interés en la penumbra. Su reloj digital marcaba las once, y aunque sabía que le esperaba un día duro con los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, además de una noche sin dormir, no podía cerrar los ojos y descansar. Estaba agobiado en extremo y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su futuro, en su paso de adolescente a adulto. No tenía miedo de lo que le deparaba la vida, pero sí lo tenía de la rutina que le esperaba.

Había estado en la Corporación Cápsula y en su mundo desde muy pequeño, y sabía cómo funcionaba todo. Era cierto que le gustaba la tecnología y también amaba crear cosas, desmontar otras para ver cómo se constituían, cómo funcionaba esto y aquello, y mejorarlas o adaptarlas a lo que él quisiera. Para él se trataba de un rompecabezas, y era divertido y atrapante inmiscuirse en algo nuevo. Las invenciones aparecían en su cabeza a cualquier hora del día; no podía escribir de qué se trataba y dejarlo para luego, necesitaba hacerlo en el momento, empezar a maquinar al instante y, si era preciso y estaba lo suficientemente interesado, también necesitaba pasarse noches enteras sin dormir hasta acabarlo o llegar a un punto muerto en el que dejaba de interesarle, cosa bastante recurrente. No estaba todo el día construyendo y desmontando; de hecho, a veces pasaba meses sin hacer nada hasta que, un día, la bomba explotaba en su cabeza.

Daba igual lo que hiciera porque siempre volvía a las creaciones, y dudaba que algún día lo diera de lado. Se pondría enfermo si lo hacía, como una roca que se desgasta con el paso del tiempo y el incesante golpeteo de las olas contra ella. Suponía que era algo similar a lo que les ocurría a Goku y a su padre con la batalla.

Pero una cosa era construir y otra muy distinta era la _prostitución_ de su cerebro y su trabajo, la corrupción y la obligación de crear tal para tales necesidades, de adaptar tal para tales casos, de vender tal por _x _dinero, de doblegarse ante las necesidades de la compañía y del mundo en general. Él inventaba porque quería, y por lo tanto lo que creaba o no, era lo que él quería. Padre de sus creaciones con pleno derecho sobre ellas, eso era lo que a él le gustaba.

Sin embargo, en su paso a la adultez se veía envuelto en esa red de prostitución intelectual que para nada le agradaba, y ahí se estancaría: un genio egoísta, solo, frío, violado y sin Goten para soportarlo. No iba a negarlo, temía lo que se le venía encima. Temía que Goten no estuviera a su lado cuando todo eso ocurriera, su bálsamo de calidez, diversión y siempre apoyo fiel. Sin duda su mejor amigo, su hermano, a veces más cercano que su propia familia, la seguridad que rara vez le faltaba en momentos de debilidad. Él siempre estaba ahí, y lo último que quería era que todo se viniera abajo cuando ambos crecieran y tuvieran sus propios trabajos, sus propias vidas, sus propias familias...

Sabía que solo era una suposición, una excusa para cobardes anclados en sus viejas amistades para no conocer gente nueva, pero era suficiente para mantenerlo en vilo durante las últimas noches.

Su vida, la única que había conocido hasta ahora, había sido con él, y pensar en llevar otra en solitario con nuevas personas se le hacía inconcebible, como el mismo Goten había manifestado horas atrás. Allí, dormido en el colchón que habían colocado al lado de la gran cama de Trunks, el adolescente respiraba profundamente, con la boca abierta y algo de baba escurriéndose por su barbilla, tan despreocupado como borracho.

Se levantó de la cama, y un mareo, propio de la bebida que había ingerido sin parar hasta que se había agotado, lo hizo tambalearse. No podía dormir, se encontraba pegajoso y su estómago parecía una centrifugadora, así que como buenamente pudo se dirigió hacia el baño guiado por sus necesidades vitales. Pasó por encima de Goten, que se agitó dormitando y se rascó los abdominales visibles. Hacía mucha calor, y las sábanas habían acabado revueltas bajo el cuerpo de su amigo. Cuando despertara iba a saber lo que era una buena resaca, fuera medio saiyajin o no.

Suerte que las habitaciones de sus padres y de su hermana estuvieran lo bastante alejadas como para no oír los próximos vómitos y las quejas.

Trunks se restregó la cara con agua helada en el lavamanos y luego se miró al espejo. Los ojos azules parpadearon frente a la visión de sí mismo, un montón de coloridas ojeras y ganas de nada. Su ceño, siempre fruncido o bien marcado, estaba más acentuado que durante cualquier batalla. Seguía sudando, y la camiseta había empezado a humedecerse, así que se la sacó y la lanzó al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Se mojó la nuca y el cuello, y la humedad descendió por su pétreo y marcado pecho, producto de la herencia genética y constitución propia además de los entrenamientos que, posiblemente, ya no serían tan frecuentes. Incluso su padre, ante las constantes declaraciones de Bulma, había empezado a hacerse a la idea de que su hijo sería un intelectual, no un guerrero, y había dejado de mostrarse insistente ante la obligación de seguir una rutina de entrenamiento físico.

Trunks nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría a echar de menos las provocaciones de Vegeta, sus exigencias, sus sonrisas de superioridad al verle derrotado, ciertas muecas de decepción al no alcanzar sus expectativas, las brutales pruebas físicas y los durísimos golpes y entrenamientos, pero ahora sabía que lo haría, quizás por ser una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían unido a su padre. Sobre todo echaría de menos las escasas sonrisas de orgullo paterno, esas que, aunque muy pocas, hacían a Trunks sentir que merecían cualquier esfuerzo por duro que fuera.

Ni a Vegeta ni a Bulma les gustaba que creciera, pero así era la vida. Trunks sabía que su madre lloraría al día siguiente, y sería realmente duro aguantarlo aunque fuera ella quien lo enviara a su destino. No sabía si estaría con ella más tiempo ya que trabajarían en el mismo lugar, pero aunque fuera así no sería lo mismo; iba a ser su jefa, su presidenta, y sería exigente. No más muecas ni apelativos cariñosos que lo avergonzaran, no más meterse en su vida privada para cotillear sobre las chicas con las que podría estar, sobre su futuro. Quizás no muchos más abrazos ni besos en las mejillas ¿De verdad los había odiado o era su postura de orgullo masculino? Todo hombre, tarde o temprano, rechazaba esos gestos con su _mamá_, y quizás para él había llegado ese momento demasiado pronto, tanto que al llegar a los ocho años ya no lo consentía y ponía malas caras. No estaba seguro de si eso lo echaría de menos, ya que nunca había sido excesivamente cariñoso.

Quizás la única que lo mirara igual sería Bra, pero Trunks sabía lo que ocurriría con ella; noches en la empresa, demasiado trabajo, necesidades de desahogarse con gente de su edad o, simplemente, descansar. Iba a alejarse irremediablemente. Bra al principio berrearía, pero poco a poco se haría a la idea de que su hermanito estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención, subido a un pedestal demasiado alto como para llegar a él. Siempre serían hermanos, pero el tiempo masacraría su relación. Iba a echar muchísimo de menos sus aspavientos, gritos y pesadez continúa con esas irritantes preguntas que querían saber más del mundo.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —se dijo a sí mismo frente al espejo—. ¿Por qué tienes que crecer? Todavía quiero ver demasiado —golpeó el cristal y este tembló. Una pequeña grieta se abrió en el lateral inferior. Trunks se dirigió al inodoro, todavía mareado y pensativo.

Sentía que había perdido el tiempo, cosa no cierta. Había hecho más de lo que cualquier persona de su edad había hecho en la vida y nunca haría: había practicado deportes de riesgo por diversión, había viajado al espacio con su familia de vacaciones, había luchado junto y contra los más poderosos, había dado la vuelta alrededor del mundo, —cosa no muy difícil, ya que no le llevaba más de dos horas a toda velocidad— había bebido, se había emborrachado, había vomitado, había hecho locuras, se había burlado, había hecho gamberradas, había robado algunas cosas que no necesitaba por diversión, había probado alguna droga —cosa que no afectaba apenas el cuerpo del mestizo y que no le llamaba mucho la atención—, había tenido sexo y salido con chicas... cosas normales entre los adolescentes y otras mucho más fantásticas con sus familiares.

Pero quería más. Le quedaba muchísimo más por hacer, mucho más por probar, y no podría hacerlo porque a partir de ese momento el mundo lo miraría con lupa por ser hijo de quien era y tener un futuro tan brillante. No podría tener sexo con una mujer tranquilo a partir de entonces, ni probar cosas que lo indujeran a escándalos. Probablemente ni siquiera podría acercarse demasiado a sus amigos si no quería que los introdujeran en su mundo de conflictos periodísticos. ¡Incluso tendría que andar con cuidado si le apetecía volar un rato! Y la ropa... ¡qué horribles eran los trajes de chaqueta! De solo pensarlo le entraban picores por todo el cuerpo.

Tan ensimismado estaba con lo que se perdería que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que ganaría, pero para él iba a ser poco en comparación a los otros adolescentes, como Goten. Él iba a estar vedado y rodeado por paredes de cristal, pero su mejor amigo, dormido al lado de su cama en el colchón sobre el suelo, tendría campo abierto. Ya fuera a la universidad o no, podría elegir el trabajo que quisiera y tendría a todo aquel que quisiera. Conociéndolo, tendría muchos amigos y amigas, y él quedaría en la distancia como un recuerdo de la niñez.

Ese era uno de sus principales temores.

Goten iba a tener muchas relaciones, y no serían con él. Iba a tener a mucha gente a su alrededor, y todos lo iban a adorar como todo el mundo hacía. De entre toda esa montaña de personas entre las que él estaría como una sombra de lo que habían sido, probablemente habría una concreta para Goten; una que lo quitaría de en medio.

—¡Mierda! —Trunks arrugó la cara y tomó aire, recriminándose su falta de autocontrol cuando sus manos barrieron todo lo que había sobre el lavabo, incluyendo los escasos botes de cristal que se hicieron pedazos en el suelo. Algunos cayeron sobre sus pies y, al andar hacia la ducha, crujieron bajo ellos, pero dada su gruesa piel de mestizo él ni los notó.

_Control, control, control... _

Le quedaba una hora de libertad adolescente y excusas antes de convertirse en adulto y ser plenamente responsable de sus actos según la edad legal de ese planeta. Sabía que era una norma ridícula porque, por mucho que se considerara adulto desde entonces, su comportamiento no variaría en nada, pero el simbolismo ahí estaba. Lo único que se le ocurrió, aparte de fumar, cosa que no hizo por falta de tabaco, fue desprenderse de la ropa y meterse en la ducha con el agua muy fría para calmar sus ideas y despejar su ebria cabeza.

Curiosamente, su mente relacionó esa última noche con una muy anterior y lejana, también una última vez que ahora se repetía. Era un recuerdo tan distante, que ni siquiera supo por qué se presentaba en su cabeza, pero ahí estaba, dando vueltas, absolutamente nítido, hacía años poco después de que esa niña morena cuyo nombre ya no recordaba y de la que se había encaprichado durante el combate contra Bills, desapareciera. Había estado desanimado por el pequeño desengaño amoroso, aunque ni siquiera supiera bien a qué se debía ese dolor en el pecho cuando ocurrió, y por eso Goten, como siempre, estuvo a su lado hasta que se le pasó, durmiendo allí, justo en esa habitación, a su lado. Igual que ahora.

Desde aquella noche hacía tantos años, Goten no había vuelto a dormir allí. Se veían casi todos los días, pero nunca había vuelto a quedarse allí, al menos no en su misma habitación.

Mientras el agua helada recorría su cuerpo y descendía por el desagüe, Trunks recordó por qué.

Se había despertado en mitad de la noche por culpa de sus sollozos. Sus ojos infantiles, brillantes y azules no captaron en primera instancia lo que ocurría. Recordaba haberle visto sentado en el borde de la cama que compartían, tan grande y ellos tan pequeños que no hacía falta ninguna otra. Le llamó, y la espalda de Goten tembló de la cabeza a los pies. Recordaba haber pensado que había tenido una pesadilla por la escandalosa manera en la que lloriqueaba y moqueaba, dándole la espalda. Cuando gateó hasta él y notó la humedad del colchón pensó que había derramado su peso en lágrimas.

Pero no había sido eso.

Si no hubiera sido porque la luz estaba apagada, Trunks habría podido ver el intensísimo rubor de su amigo cuando se volvió hacia él, llorando de vergüenza. Le preguntó qué pasaba y ahora, años después, se sorprendía de cómo había preguntado algo tan obvio.

—He manchado las sábanas—lloriqueó.

Lo procesó segundos después, porque definitivamente Goten ya no estaba en la edad de hacerse pis en la cama. Cuando lo entendió quiso decir algo, quizás reñirle porque él también dormía allí, pero no fue capaz. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, y los pucheros por la vergüenza solo incitaban a la ternura, a las ganas de abrazarlo aunque estuviera húmedo, de consolarlo, de acariciarle la cabeza y, quizás, hacerlo llorar más para que siguiera con ese infantilismo innato tan adorable. Era como un peluche tan tierno y esponjoso, que el tacto resultaba agradable para cualquiera, ya fuera chico o chica, aunque todo eso se debiera a un motivo tan truculento como orinarse encima.

Goten siempre había sido un poco infantil, anclado a esa personalidad amigable y amable que lo haría ver como a un crío despreocupado toda la vida. Daba igual cuánto creciera, dónde trabajara o lo que hiciera, porque seguiría viviendo un mundo abierto y cálido rodeado de seres vivos, ya fueran personas o animales, no como él, rodeado de máquinas, tan artificiales y frívolas, creadas sin calor humano.

_He manchado las sábanas. _

¡Con cuanta naturalidad lo había admitido con esos once años de edad! Aun ahora, con casi diecisiete años, dormía como un crío a pierna suelta, imagen pura de lo infantil, de los años que él dejaba atrás y que se quedarían con Goten, porque para Trunks ya no había espacio para la niñez.

Se mordió el labio inferior bajo el grifo de la ducha y agachó la cabeza con los ojos apretados, rabioso, nostálgico, enfurruñado como no volvería a estarlo nunca, haciendo pucheros, arrugando la cara con un gran berrinche. A las doce dejaría la adolescencia atrás, esa revuelta etapa de juegos impronunciables, de experimentación y sueños esperanzados que se consumen con la consolidación de la adultez, de semen manchando las sábanas, de deseos, de aspiraciones, de peleas con los que te rodean, de peleas con uno mismo, de travesuras, de caídas y alzamientos, de sugerencias y sueños por mejorar el mundo de mil maneras distintas, de idealización de una realidad dura como el asfalto sobre el que se acaba cayendo todo, chocando. Pero sobre todo de erotismo, hormonas y mucho placer en solitario y en compañía, muchos juegos con ese cuerpo que crecía y cambiaba sin parar.

En realidad, Trunks todavía no había terminado de jugar.

_He manchado las sábanas... He manchado las sábanas... He manchado las sábanas... _

No sabía qué había en esa frase tan simple, en una acción tan íntima y, quizás, hasta vergonzosa, como para provocar semejantes reacciones. Pero, realmente, las provocó.

* * *

Goten abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente su cabeza dio vueltas y su estómago se acompasó a ella, tan mareado como borracho, con más alcohol que sangre. Le costó situarse y recordar algunas experiencias anteriores además de avisos y consejos; el alcohol no se iba durmiendo, de hecho perduraba. Podía deshacerse de él con el tiempo tras la resaca, por vómitos o por orina, pero no si pasaba el tiempo durmiendo. Pese a ello, lo único que le apetecía era volver a dormir, pero las necesidades lo vencieron.

Necesitaba usar el baño. Pocas veces lo había necesitado con tanta urgencia, y era normal teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había bebido y cómo había caído, destrozado e incapaz de mantenerse en pie, sobre el colchón. Se levantó, y los vértigos y mareos lo zarandearon y lo obligaron a tumbarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos en busca del octavo sueño otra vez, pero no podía. No se aguantaba.

—Aaah... —se quejó, y gimoteó con serias dificultades para ponerse en pie. Cuando lo consiguió buscó el equilibrio y luchó por mantenerlo, evitando las arcadas—. Me estoy... necesito el baño... —musitó con voz gangosa. Tomó aire, y luego dio un paso que lo hizo chocar contra el escritorio, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre él. Algunos libros y fotos cayeron al suelo, y Goten se apresuró a levantarse, desorientado. Temió haber despertado a Trunks, pero la tenue luz que salía de la rendija del cuarto de baño iluminó parte de su rostro. Solo cuando esta impactó contra sus párpados de lleno, Goten se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba ocupado.

Miró hacia atrás, buscando a Trunks todavía acostado en la cama. El terrible mareo lo desequilibró cuando giró la cabeza, y apenas pudo percibir la ausencia de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si había alguien en el baño no podía ser otro que él.

_A no ser que sea yo, pero yo estoy aquí... _

Rió poco después de la ocurrencia, sin percatarse de lo absurda que era.

Decidió esperar un poco, pero sentía pinchazos en el bajo vientre, justo en la vejiga de pura necesidad, y no aguantó más. Además, el sonido del agua corriendo solo consiguió que aumentaran sus ganas. Alzó una mano hasta la puerta encajada y casi recayó por completo sobre ella. Evitó el golpe de casualidad, y la abrió lo suficiente como para ver el interior.

—Trunks... —musitó, pero no hubo más respuesta que unos sonidos que, desde su perspectiva, sonaban amargos y retorcidos mezclados con el repiquetear del agua contra el plato de la ducha. Goten se despertó, o al menos consiguió salir de su estado de ebriedad por leves segundos al centrarse en ese levísimo llanto que no llegó a reconocer.

_¿De dónde...? _

Se cuestionó a sí mismo qué eran esa especie de sollozos y de dónde venían, y sus ojos se movieron desde la penumbra hasta el blanco baño. Siguió sin reconocerlos hasta que detectó la figura que, de costado, al otro lado de la mampara semitransparente, apoyaba la frente sobre su antebrazo postrado contra los azulejos. No podía ver su rostro, oculto por su brazo. Sabía que era Trunks por su pelo y el musculoso cuerpo, y logró adivinar que estaba duchándose, pero siguió sin saber de dónde venía el sonido. Tardó en reconocerlo, y más aún en aceptar que Trunks estaba sollozando, oculto bajo la lluvia artificial. Eso quería decir que estaba llorando. Eso quería decir que estaba rematadamente contento o era muy infeliz, y esa noche a Goten no le había parecido el colmo de la alegría.

_No puede ser..._

Su rostro se descompuso, blanco a pesar del constante rubor que le había dominado hasta el momento. Por eso no había reconocido el sonido, porque nunca, en su vida, había oído o visto llorar a Trunks, o si lo había visto ya no se acordaba de ello. Normalmente la fuente de lágrimas era él, y también con más regularidad de la que se sentía orgulloso, era Trunks el que se hacía el duro y lo consolaba.

Nunca, y no por falta de motivos, le había visto llorar. De hecho nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que su amigo llorara jamás, por muchos motivos que tuviera, tan duro y orgulloso como su padre, tanto que se había apoyado en él siempre, y nunca le había preguntado por sus problemas, o su falta de ellos. ¿Trunks había tenido problemas alguna vez? Nunca se lo había dicho, mudo, y nunca lo había hecho notar frente a nadie. Apático quizás, enfadado tal vez, indignado muchas veces, pero nunca lloroso, jamás. Esa noche, si lo pensaba bien, había estado más deprimido que nunca.

_No, no, Trunks... _

Goten no supo cómo sentirse, pero estaba claro que las sensaciones no eran buenas, en absoluto. Para él, Trunks era un inamovible golem hecho de materiales fascinantes y únicos a la par que resistentes, todopoderoso. Si se comparaba a él, podía considerarse aplacado por tanta brillantez, un chico demasiado simple, no muy inteligente, tampoco muy poderoso, con un físico tan sencillo como su forma de pensar, algo vago y sin cualidades destacables salvo, quizás, su amor y maña con los animales. No era gran cosa en comparación al genio, atractivo y resistente príncipe en todos los ámbitos de la palabra, tan perfecto que daba miedo e infundía respeto en los demás. Con el paso del tiempo se hacía más difícil ignorar su porte real, por lo que su única imperfección eran las gélidas paredes que levantaba a su alrededor, solo atravesadas por exclusivas personas. Goten ni siquiera sabía si eso podía ser un defecto o, en realidad, el defecto al dejar que tantas personas se le acercaran era de él.

En cualquiera caso, ver a Trunks llorando fue un shock. Era como ver a un héroe caer, un pilar derrumbarse, y Goten se sintió en la necesidad de elevarlo cuanto antes. No era solo su necesidad de que estuviera siempre en pie, sino su necesidad de consolarle y devolverle todos esos consuelos que, estaba seguro, más de una vez le habían molestado.

_Ya voy, Trunks... ya voy... ya... No te derrumbes, voy a por ti..._

Empujó la puerta un poco con las manos estiradas hacia adelante. Estaba tan mareado que apenas podía centrar su mirada, y tal vez por eso no se había dado cuenta antes de que su mejor amigo no estaba llorando en absoluto. Fue también, en su ímpetu por ayudarle, cuando pudo centrarse un poco antes de abrirla de par en par, luchando contra el alcohol para poder hablar correctamente.

No llegó a entrar, porque los _sollozos _tomaron forma cuando Trunks retiró la frente de su antebrazo y alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, recibiendo el agua de cara, las gotas quedando atrapadas entre sus pestañas que, de no ser por la ducha, no estarían húmedas por nada parecido a las lágrimas. Vio su leve rubor, su labios entreabiertos, sus labios mojados, su ceño siempre tenso más relajado que de costumbre, los músculos de las piernas endurecidos, los dedos de los pies encogidos, la espalda arqueándose hacia atrás... esta vez no fue un sollozo, sino un claro suspiro seguido de un jadeo lo que salió de su boca. Le costó situarse, pero bastó bajar la mirada de esa imagen colosal que era su rostro para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad ocurría.

Dejó escapar un quejido nimio antes de llevarse una mano a la boca y entrecerrar la puerta, intentando rehuir esa visión que tanto lo alteró, acelerándolo como si estuviera enzarzado en la batalla más cruenta.

_Se está..._

Le costó pensar en ello y en esa palabra, no porque no la conociera o porque nunca la hubiera hecho realidad, sino porque imaginarla en la figura que era Trunks resultaba incluso peor que verlo llorar. No era ver un héroe caer, sino ver a un héroe humillarse a sí mismo, verle más humano y necesitado que nunca, desesperado por alcanzar la cumbre, por llegar sin conseguirlo, por...

_Masturbarse y violarse a sí mismo._

Los latidos de Goten se aceleraron con cada visión de la mano —la nefasta mano que tantas veces le había tocado, agarrado o golpeado— moviéndose sobre la gruesa y basta carne, escalando hacia el placer, regalando mil sensaciones a su dueño. De pronto era esa parte la que brillaba, hinchada y dura, junto al agua que se escurría sobre ella, ruborizada por el candor y la rapidez de los movimientos, por lo que toda ella era y representaba. Nunca la había visto así, nunca tiesa ni placentera, como mucho un instrumento que, siendo niños, había visto cuando necesitaban hacer pis —Goten ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía diciendo "pis" con casi diecisiete años—. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera confundido esos sonidos con llanto? Estaba claro que Trunks no lloraba, lo disfrutaba, y a Goten no le gustó nada que lo hiciera, en absoluto.

Mientras su mano subía y bajaba, la suya acarició sus labios, intentando banalmente desviar la mirada, encogiendo las piernas al mismo tiempo que Trunks tensaba las suyas junto a su estómago. Jadeó. Nunca le había oído jadear así, ni durante las batallas ni en nada que se le pareciera. Sus sonidos eran gravísimos, más que su voz. Era como oír a un hombre hecho y derecho en su momento más apasionado, pero también salvaje, desatado. Los músculos tensos, la cadera embistiendo a la par que su mano, gimiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Trunks estaba desencadenado.

Goten empezó a dudar; no tenía claro si le gustaba que lo hiciera o no.

_No hagas eso, no lo hagas..._

Era tan humillante, tan inmerecido para alguien como él, tan absurdo cuando podía tener a tantas personas arrodilladas a sus pies, abriendo la boca, pidiendo lo que tenía entre los dedos, y sin embargo ahí estaba, a sí mismo, humillado. Goten no podía soportarlo. Su corazón latía con cada sacudida que Trunks se daba hasta la empuñadura, tan fuerte que parecía al borde de la taquicardia, lo que provocó el sudor y el temblor. Quiso alejarse, dando la vuelta lo suficiente como para dejar de lado la erótica visión, pero los jadeos que no llegaban a gemidos siguieron, y el cuerpo del objeto de su admiración sacudiéndose y siendo exprimido frente a su rostro parecía estar grabado en sus retinas.

_Deja de hacerlo, es tan vergonzoso... pero, ¿por qué lo haces? Si cualquiera lo querría, cualquiera lo masturbaría, cualquiera tomaría esa carne de adulto, cualquiera querría ser tomado por ella... _

Goten tembló aun más con las piernas apretadas apenas sosteniéndolo, su mano libre apretando el pantalón corto entre los dedos, muy cerca de la ingle, encogido, aguantando. Su otra mano dejó de apretar sus labios en un movimiento reflejo y, mientras lo veía y escuchaba, esa musculosa tensión, el chapoteo del agua al dar con el cuerpo desnudo y descender por él, sus dedos dieron contra sus propios labios otra vez, suaves, delineándolos, dándole pequeños toques de aviso para entrar. Goten se negó en rotundo, pero sus dedos martilleaban la apertura de su boca una y otra vez, insistiendo.

_Cualquiera lo tomaría con la boca_.

Y, bochornosamente, se descubrió a sí mismo introduciendo dos dedos entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos con la lengua, restregándolos contra ella en una burda imitación que solo consiguió ruborizarlo hasta la raíz del vello, erizarlo, tensarlo, echar de menos el contacto de _algo _contra su boca, mojando su barbilla con su propia saliva, haciéndolos entrar y salir hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba fingiendo hacer y se detuvo, mordiéndolos.

—Necesito... entrar... —lloriqueó por ello contra los dedos húmedos—. Termina ya... necesito... —apretó los párpados y también su mano libre contra la entrepierna, fuerte. Contuvo el gemido a duras penas apoyando el trasero contra la mesa del escritorio. Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron, aguantando la presión contra la ropa interior.

No podía más, pero tampoco era capaz de alejarse de la imagen y volvió, masoquistamente, a asomarse, intentando convencerse de que lo que lo guiaba hasta allí eran sus ganas de usar el baño, no su morbosa necesidad de mirar cómo Trunks se _lo hacía_, como, ya guiado por sus ansias, había empezado a arrastrar las caderas de igual manera, instintivo, como un animalillo entusiasmado con los dientes apretados. El agua seguía cayendo y algunas gotas quedaban enrevesadas entre el vello púbico. Sus movimientos empezaban a ser frenéticos, y Goten se sintió incómodamente húmedo y endurecido.

Se imaginó cosas en el peor momento, cosas en las que nunca había pensado y que nunca se había planteado, las cosas que le gustaría hacer justo ahora, ante esas imágenes y sensaciones: entrar en el baño y meterse en la ducha para librarse del sudor y del insoportable calor que había empezado a humedecer su camiseta. Ni siquiera hacía falta que se quitara la ropa, y Trunks lo miraría sin un ápice de sorpresa, sonreiría como solía hacer su padre con la diversión y superioridad al saberse ganador, y se acercaría más de lo que lo hacía normalmente. Dejaría de hacérselo a sí mismo y haría lo que Goten estaba haciendo, deslizando la mano por su cuello, acariciándose en simulación de la de su mejor amigo cuando lo afianzara por la nuca y lo acercara a su _cuerpo de adulto_, bajo el agua de la ducha. Goten no iba a oponer resistencia.

_Ven aquí, chibi._

_ Pero Trunks... Esto no está bien._

El hecho de pensar en la locura que eso era solo consiguió hacer que la mano de Goten descendiera sobre la clavícula humedecida, restregándose contra su pecho, sobre los pectorales firmes. Se apretó la entrepierna aún más, apretando los muslos, y entreabrió la boca, imaginando la escena, cada vez peor. Trunks se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, besándolos, lamiéndolos. Luego ascendió, con la lengua en pleno contacto, hacia arriba, absorbiendo su aliento, lamiendo el superior. Goten temblaba bajo el agua que empapaba su ropa, la que los humedecía sin que hubiera necesidad de ello, el cuerpo desnudo de Trunks, su musculatura perfecta. Sus manos, las de ambos, deslizaron un tirante de la musculosa dejando un hombro al descubierto, y antes de que Goten pudiera decir nada, él lo había agarrado por el cuello y había unido los labios por fin.

No negaría que, alguna vez, había pensado en cuál sería la actitud de Trunks en la intimidad, pero nunca había pensado en ser el objeto de esta. Nunca había pensado en sus manos enredadas en el pelo de su nuca, tan rudas, muy diferentes y mucho más dominantes de las femeninas que conocía. Tampoco había pensado en cómo besaría, en la pasión que podría poner en ello, y ni hablar en si podría gustarle o no. Pero ahora, restregándose bajo la lluvia, frotándose, lo último que pensaba era en lo incorrecto o _raro_ que eso fuera.

Era muy natural que estuvieran juntos, aunque fuera de maneras diversas.

Trunks lo empujó contra la pared y Goten elevó las manos sobre su espalda, abrazándolo bajo la lluvia artificial que hacía más sencillo el roce entre ambos cuerpos. No recordaba que la espalda de su amigo fuera tan ancha, ni que él fuera tan alto. El dominio, por el contrario, era primitivo y genuino, sobre todo en él, siempre más sumiso cuando era Trunks quien lo guiaba. Los labios se abrieron, primero los del mayor para marcar el ritmo con su lengua, con sus caricias, y él lo siguió, apretándolo con más fuerza, saboreando cada movimiento, sintiéndolo. Era una batalla, y los dos tenían experiencia suficiente como para disfrutarla. La pierna de Trunks se restregó descaradamente contra su entrepierna y Goten jadeó, pero no se apartó. Un momento después, el mayor se alejó lo suficiente como para que Goten boqueara hacia adelante y él, jugando, presionó la rodilla con mucha fuerza contra su entrepierna. La restregó y el menor apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y alzó las manos hasta sus hombros para sostenerse.

_No hagas eso o..._

_ ¿Te lo harás encima? Eres como un bebé. Bebé, bebé, bebé..._

_ No te burles, Trunks._

_ Ahora soy mayor que tú, bebé. Háblame con más respeto. _Esta vez fue su pulgar el que frotó sus labios y se coló entre ellos, manteniendo su boca abierta. Los ojos azules brillaban tanto, que provocaban reacciones ambivalentes, entre pavor y cariño. A Goten siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Trunks, tan vivos y brillantes, tan reales en comparación a los simples de él y su familia, vulgares. Casi siempre tenían algo helado y siniestro, hermético, pero esa vez, a parte de la diversión, Goten juraría que observaban con cierta mirada amorosa, o al menos, con aprecio.

No era algo de extrañar que así fuera, porque seguía dando igual cómo lo hicieran o el grado de intimidad que alcanzaran: seguían siendo imprescindibles e insustituibles, algo imposible de entender para mentes ajenas.

Se besaron de manera sucia, respondiendo a las expectativas de las hormonas adolescentes de Goten, con tanto ímpetu que él mismo, luchando contra su propia camiseta, dejó que su lengua escapara de entre sus dientes, acariciando el cargado ambiente, besándolo. No tardó demasiado en estar desnudo bajo la ducha también, acariciándose y besándose, dejando que las manos descendieran sobre la amplia espalda hasta la cintura que embestía y se movía contra su entrepierna.

Goten, esclavo de sus propias fantasías en la penumbra de la habitación, la apretó un poco más, incontrolado, sintiendo humedad en la ropa interior, _algo_ descendiendo por sus muslos hasta la rodilla.

Entonces, el Trunks atrapado en su mente, le obligó a dar media vuelta y lo puso de cara contra los azulejos de la ducha, agarrando sus muñecas, obligándolo a alzarlas por encima de su cabeza hasta apoyarlas allí, como si fuera a registrarle. Su pie empujó uno de los tobillos de Goten, y sus pies se escurrieron bajo el agua, abriéndole las piernas. Trunks se pegó a él por completo, con las manos contra las suyas en los azulejos, entrelazando sus dedos. Goten lo sintió _todo_ contra su espalda y contra sus nalgas.

_¿Qué... qué vas a...?_

Su aliento rozó su mata de pelo oscura, llegando hasta su oído, suspirando sobre el lóbulo.

_ Te lo voy a hacer... como un adulto. _

_ Trunks..._

Pero daba igual cuanto lo llamara, porque en la realidad, Trunks seguía al otro lado de la puerta, tras la mampara de la ducha, a plena vista, jugando consigo mismo. La ensoñación se rompió cuando Goten lo sintió con demasiada claridad, imposible de detener ya.

No podía aguantar más.

Y sin embargo siguió con los ojos fijos en Trunks al otro lado de la puerta, cuando este apoyó la espalda contra los azulejos, ahora con el cuerpo desnudo justo frente a él, _todo _a plena vista, ese rostro sumido en goce, esos ojos tintineando, ese cuerpo empapado, esas piernas lo suficientemente abiertas como para dejarle ver, esa endemoniada mano subiendo y bajando sin parar sobre la vedada carne rojiza.

Trunks no se percató de ello porque estaba sumido en su propia ensoñación mientras seguía.

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Lo único que quería era no alejarme de él. _

Y sin embargo, ante su éxtasis, la fantasía seguía, como una repetición incuestionable de los hechos pasados, morbosidad pura al recordar la escena de un niño que no había aguantado más.

_He manchado las sábanas_.

Aumentó el ritmo en su machada carne con pinchazos en los testículos cargados, casi con convulsiones en la cintura. Prefería no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en la masturbación con Goten de once años en mente. Era el colmo de lo enfermo, y nunca había experimentado deseos tan perversos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a imaginarse a su amigo arrodillado frente a él.

El Goten de casi diecisiete años, con las manos sobre las suyas enloquecidas, ayudándole a seguir, instándolo a hacerlo, con los ojos tan negros, tan grandes, tan sumisos, complacientes, comprensivos, suplicantes, brillantes... tan cariñosos... Su boca entreabierta y demasiado cercana a su entrepierna.

_He manchado las sábanas. _

Repitió. Trunks apretó los dientes y aceleró el ritmo de manera descontrolada. Ya no eran jadeos los que salían de su boca, sino gemidos puros y duros, triunfales, a punto de... Entonces se vio a sí mismo detrás de la imagen del Goten sometido, al pequeño y travieso Trunks de doce años con los bracillos alrededor del cuello de Goten, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan maquiavélica cuando quería. Acarició el pelo oscuro del mestizo como si fuera un animalillo necesitado de cariño.

_Vas a ser un adulto muy perverso._

Canturreó, y se alejó entre risas, dando saltos, divertido. Se alejó, sí, se iba para siempre, para dejar paso a alguien nuevo, a alguien que empezó a aceptarse justo en ese momento, a alguien quizás perverso o quizás no, pero con claras posibilidades para ambos, a Trunks adulto, que no existiría para complacer los apetitos de los demás, sino para complacer los suyos. El pequeño Trunks se iba para siempre, y el mayor pensó que ya no lo necesitaba. Se iba, se iba...

_¡Se iba!_

Gimió una última vez, fuerte y encantado antes de derramar lo que había cargado sobre su propia mano y sobre la cara del imaginario Goten, todavía arrodillado, todavía pudoroso y sumiso. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás con la boca abierta y el agua se escurrió por su garganta, descendiendo mientras se dejaba caer contra las baldosas en busca de aire. Suspiró una y mil veces.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el objeto del deseo quedó extasiado y mudo, con ojos llorosos sin tener claro por qué al verle llegar a la cima, a la cúspide del gusto. Quizás era porque él también había visto desaparecer al Trunks niño con el que tanto se había divertido, o quizás porque él seguía siendo un crío aun y su amigo ya no lo era... Él seguía siendo el niño que, a veces, mojaba la cama.

Trunks entrecerró los ojos, adormilado. El agua seguía recorriendo los músculos tensos, descendiendo por los marcados pectorales hasta el ombligo, enredándose en su pelo y el vello púbico. Los acarició con la mano limpia hacia abajo, _sacudiéndolo_ una última vez para deshacerse de todo lo que no ya no necesitaba de sí mismo, la descarga, no solo símbolo del goce, sino del último estirón, del crecimiento de su mente.

_Trunks-kun..._

El Goten imaginario se encaramó a sus piernas mientras lo hacía, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su muslo, mirándolo, aparentemente pidiéndole algo con esos ojos tan expresivos, hablándole con cierto respeto reverencial que rara vez usaba. Por un momento vio al Goten de once años allí, con los labios pegados a su rodilla. Quiso acariciarle el pelo tal y como había hecho su yo infantil, y entonces descendió la mirada al frente.

Sus ojos afilados, especialmente brillantes después de lo que acababa de hacer, se cruzaron con los oscuros que lo observaban al otro lado de la puerta del baño. El auténtico Goten le estaba mirando, y la reacción fue inmediata; apartó la cara de la rendija para dar media vuelta, alarmado y, como Trunks sabía, avergonzado a más no poder. Le costó trabajo hacerse a la idea de que, cual voyeur, le había observado mientras se lo hacía a sí mismo, pero no se escandalizó ni un cuarto de lo que lo hizo él.

Trunks salió de la ducha. Parte de lo que quedaba del pequeño y del Trunks adolescente manchaba su mano. El resto había desaparecido por el desagüe.

* * *

Goten se asustó. De hecho no había estado tan asustado en su vida cuando los ojos azules bajaron y lo descubrieron allí. Estaba seguro de que Trunks no había visto la masoquista manera en la que se agarraba la entrepierna ya húmeda mientras lo miraba, pero que lo hubiera descubierto era más que suficiente para que Goten se recriminara todo, desde su visión sobre él hasta sus fantasías, también la sensación de dominio y sus labios contra los suyos. Tuvo una sensación muy parecida a la que tenía cuando, antaño, algún adulto lo descubría haciendo algo indebido. De repente, todo lo que había pasado parecía ser algo malo e inaudito, grosero, la excusa que los padres ponen cuando le niegan a sus hijos toda la sabiduría sobre el buen, pero siempre vedado, sexo.

Estaba muy avergonzado, pero había algo aun peor.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Corrió porque necesitaba usar el baño urgentemente. Echó a andar como buenamente pudo, pero cuando sus pies dieron varios pasos recordó lo ebrio que seguía estando, lo suficiente como para trasportarlo a ese mundo de fantasía en el que había disfrutado de los labios de Trunks sin recriminaciones ni razonamiento. Si se detenía a pensarlo resultaba patético que el mejor beso que hubiera dado y recibido fuera el de una ilusión, tan cargado de emociones que hubiera deseado no separarse nunca de esos labios de fantasía.

Daba igual como lo mirara, hombres o no, Trunks seguía siendo la persona más amada.

Por eso, y por los nervios al verse descubierto, tambaleándose en la oscuridad, tuvo un golpe de mala suerte y tropezó contra el colchón donde dormía. Cayó de cara sobre él, agarrándose con tanta fuerza la entrepierna que ni siquiera pudo detener el choque de su rostro contra la almohada. Temblaba casi convulsivamente cuando intentó levantarse.

—No, no, no... ¡nonononono! —pidió, pero Dende no estaba en ese momento para cumplir sus requerimientos. El rubor se encarnó en su persona, y en ese momento oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, muy despacio. Los sentimiento de Goten viajaron entre el alivio y la humillación más sincera, tan abochornado que sintió el ardor en la cara, los ojos escociendo y alguna que otra lágrima descendiendo—. ¡Mierda! —gritó, y luego apretó los labios conteniendo los sollozos, alcanzando casi a sus diecisiete años de vida esa etapa de confusión que mucho tenía que ver con la sexualidad de cada uno, con los gustos personales. Esa que muchos negaban.

Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos cuando la luz del baño llegó hasta él, alumbrándolo y siendo ocultada por la sombra del cuerpo desnudo de Trunks, que ya preparaba una replica que quedó atascada en su boca al captar lo que había ocurrido. Esta vez no le costó ningún trabajo darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Él ya era un adulto, con restos de adulto en su mano derecha. Goten, por lo visto, seguía siendo un niño mojado en restos de niño que ni siquiera había sido capaz de contener. Quizás por eso lloraba más que por vergüenza, porque Trunks seguía siendo inalcanzable y cada vez se alejaba más y más.

Pero el mayor no lo veía _así. _

Su respiración se cortó al ser consciente del escenario que tenía en frente, de los pantalones mojados y el colchón igual, de Goten a cuatro patas, temblando, inclinado hacia adelante y con la cabeza gacha. Lo que dijo a continuación no fue con maldad, en absoluto.

—Goten, ¿qué has hecho? —No le preguntó por su experiencia voyeur y claramente homosexual en la ducha, sino por lo que había hecho allí _sin querer_, por la humedad. Después, su cabeza se inclinó a un lado observando la mancha en los pantalones y esperó una respuesta.

Una única respuesta.

—Yo... —los sollozos y la voz gangosa se hicieron más fuertes antes de reunir valor para mirar desde abajo esos ojos tan inquisidores y enigmáticos, helados, afilados, ahora idénticos a los de su padre, propios de alguien mucho mayor, alguien que ha crecido cinco años de golpe—. Yo... —repitió. Se sorbió la nariz.

_Dilo, ahora. _

Goten rompió la tensión, apretando los pantalones entre los dedos al admitirlo con total rubor.

—He manchado las sábanas.

Trunks alzó una ceja e, imperceptiblemente, frotó su labios inferior con el superior antes de suspirar con tanta fuerza, que Goten no pudo evitar recordar su gemido final antes de correrse momentos atrás. Negó con la cabeza despacio y le giró el rostro. Él pensó que era por vergüenza ajena y agachó todavía más la cabeza, arrodillado como un niño esperando un castigo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Trunks anduvo hasta él y clavó una rodilla en el colchón mojado, dejándose caer. Dos de sus dedos se clavaron en la barbilla del más joven y tiraron hacia arriba; lo obligó a mirarle, sí, alzándolo con su mano de adulto, _su endemoniada mano de adulto_, para que observara sus penetrantes ojos de adulto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, chibi?

No había nada más inquietante que el hecho de que, más que recriminárselo, parecía disfrutar con ello. No había nada peor que ese apelativo cariñoso. Goten no sabía si le estaba riñendo o consolando, pero estaba claro que lo hacía con el tono que se utiliza con los niños que se han portado mal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, el pulgar de la mano endemoniada frotándole los labios mojados por las lágrimas y la saliva, y la otra acariciándole el pelo oscuro.

Cuando el pulgar se coló entre sus dientes y Trunks sonrió —sonrisa de adulto—, dieron las doce de la noche.

* * *

[...]

**N.A: **extraño. Tengo la misma sensación que cuando colgué Titanes de hielo, entre asustada y un poco emocionada, porque esta historia es... bueno, no es Truten enteramente, sino más bien un relato amargo con tintes eróticos de confusiones adolescentes y temor a dar el paso a la edad adulta, algo que todos hemos vivido, aunque dudo que de esta manera xD.

En principio, puesto que adoro el yaoi y me gusta mucho el Truten, esto iba a ser un oneshot que viajaba entre la comedia y el romance, pero entre que estoy muy perversa y con ganas de experimentar en narrativa, junto a que me estoy leyendo _Lolita¸ _de Vladimir Nabokov, historia perturbadora y un poco chocante en lo que a las relaciones adulto/niño se refiere, me ha salido esto, y me ha gustado escribirlo. Perverso, así lo llamo yo, aunque he intentado suavizarlo mucho, así que, aunque se sabe, no he descrito la "acción en sí", por lo que espero que si alguien considera que el contenido de este oneshot es demasiado fuerte como para entrar en el rating M, me gustaría que me lo dijera para suavizarlo aun más, aunque creo que así puede considerarse Mature sin pasarse demasiado.

¿Qué más decir? Esta idea surge también gracias a la ilusión por el yaoi de Schala, que nos contagiamos mutuamente xD y también a Kattie, que aunque no lo crea me ha animado a escribir algo un poquitín diferente y pervertido, aunque ahora tema las reacciones. Espero que nadie piense que me divierto humillando a los personajes (sí, Goten se ha hecho pis encima, pero un desliz lo tiene cualquiera), y también espero que alguien más se anime a escribir sobre estos dos, cuya relación no puede ser más bonita y auténtica, ya sea de amigos, hermanos, amantes o como quiera verse.

Gracias por vuestra atención y, si hay rewien, dobles gracias. Si esto ha herido la sensibilidad de alguien, lo siento enormemente; desde mi perspectiva no puedo ver si resulta hiriente o no. Supongo que para los que ya han leído mis otros fics, verán que tengo una fijación insana por poner a Trunks un poquitín... ¿siniestro? Creo que este oneshot podría tomarse como un spin-off del nacimiento del Trunks de Pesadilla (aunque para los que lean Instinto animal y sepan de lo que hablo, puede sonar muy burro), o incluso una precuela de Titanes de hielo para quien quiera verlo así. Lo que está claro es que, lo que vino a continuación a partir de esto, pudo quedarse ahí o, como a mí me gusta pensarlo, llegó a más. De hecho, pensaba poner un lemon después de esto, pero decidí dejarlo ahí. Quizás algún día haga algo más de esta encantadora pareja. ¡Ya tengo ideas para ello, incluso! pero esto se queda aquí... de momento.

¡No seáis muy duros, por favor! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
